Two new and old freinds
by Royal2
Summary: While in the forest of life Tom and Kaz are taken by Lord Van Bloot and turned into creatures and on turned into a female witch one.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Chaotic.**

Tom and Kaz were walking around the forest of life looking for some scans when the herd movement they decided to check it out and they saw lord Van Bloot and before they ported away Bloot shot sleep sting at them and they fell unconscious and he took them back to his castle. Kaz was the first on to wake up and when he did he saw Van bloot and he asked "What do you want this time bloot?" Bloot said" I want two new creatures to work for me and I found a away to turn a human into a creature I first put some blood of a creature and the human turns into that creature but I mix four blood of creature with on of the other one with a Mipedian and a underworlder that is yours the prince of the Mipedians and Chaor Blood. For you friend is an Overworlder and an underworld blood such as Intress and My blood ( I didn't say the blood had to be from the four main tribes)." Soon Bloot inject Kaz and Tom with the operate blood samples but then he was attacked by and he was surprise to see underworlder and overworlder attacking together so he got Kaz and tom to battergears that look like trucks but Intress and Takinom hit the left truck battle gear with power pulse to show starting transforming Kaz. Maxxor asked "Were is tom?." Intress then said" He must be in the other battle gear." They gave chase.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own chaotic.**

Maxxor and Intress were chasing the truck like battle gear on Skeletal Steeds and launched power pulse at it and it stopped but an gaud working for Van bloot came out but it was sent flying by Maxxor. But soon Lord Van Bloot came so Maxxor went to fight him an Intress went to get tom. When she opened the doors she saw tom transforming. He looked more famine and have wings Intress said " what is happening to him?" Bloot said " I'm turning him into a creature to work for me thank to you. I took some of your blood when I was trying to get Maxxor's power just incase I needed it but even I didn't think he was going to become a girl." Maxxor was angry Intress was speechless but before anyone moved Chaor sent a flam orb at him a knocked him out of the sky but as bloot falls he uses a flux bobble and got away. Intress picked up tom they were off to Kiru city.

**TBC.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I don't own chaotic**

When Kaz woke up he saw he was in Chaor's castle and saw Takinom sleeping on a chair and stood up but fell and wakening Takinom. When Kaz looks back he sees he has a tail. He yells "I HAVE A TAIL HOW!"Takinom looked down and said "Lord Van Bloot turned you into a creature with your friend Tom You are still a male but he use two male blood samples prince Mudeenu and Chaor's blood so you can turn invisible." Kaz Then said " I can turn invisible." Takinom Then said " Yes but we don't know what tribe you belong to you have the body like Mudeenu but you are red and have horns like Chaor's." Kaz then said " I might want to be an Underworlder if that's ok with you." Takinom then said "Ok if that want you want." She was about to leave but Kaz stopped her and asked "What about Tom?" Takinom then laugh the Overwold Tom woke up and looked around and saw he was in Maxxor's castle and walked to the bathroom to splash some water on his face but when he looked in the mirror he screamed he was a she but more importantly he had a teenage body of intress but smaller and had the same eyes when he looked like a human but had wings of Van bloot.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

**I don't own chaotic.**

It was few weeks since Tom and Kaz were turned into creatures and Takinom was able to teach Tom to fly. Bodal made battlegear for Tom that looks like a big bracelet but turns into a shield and has a sword in side of it. Ulmar battergear for Kaz were two miniswords. Kaz was practicing using his invisibility when Sara and Peyton came and Sara said " Tom is that you?" Tom then Nodded and before he asked Intress said " I asked them to scan you so we know who you are and what tribe you belong to and what attacks you can do." Kaz and Tom nodded Sara scanned Tom and Peyton scanned Kaz Peyton was sat struck He said "Kaz you are an underwolder who can turned invisible and cast underwolder and Mipedian mugic and by paying 5 life you everyone on you team regains one magician doesn't matter what tribe they are in and also you have four magicians. Also you can do all four elements and you have one unique attack element body charged and your name is Khdean." Sara said " For you Tom You can attack any creature any where on the board and like Kaz you can do all four elements and you also have an unique attack call element charge. Also you have five magicians and able to cast Overwolder and underwolder mugic and your name is Vantress." Then Sara and Peyton scaned Tom and Kaz's battlegear and Peyton said "This Battergear boost up you attack Kaz." Then Sara said " This battergear boost up damage from you lowers damage from the opponents attack." Then they were off.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I don't own chaotic.**

Sara and Peyton just got back to chaotic when Peyton got an idea Peyton said "Hey Sara let have a drone match as tom and Kaz ok." Sara thought about it and said "OK" They went to a beta drone and stacked their deck Sara using Tom known as Vantress and put her batter gear shield and sword and put canon of casualty and put ten overworld locations in the randomizer. Peyton put Kaz known as Khdean and putted duleswords and put Melody of Malady and put ten underworld locations in the randomizer. Then they locked their decks and chaotic( I'm calling chaotic.) said" What are those creatures I haven't seen them before." Sara said "They are new and we found them." Chatic said "OK Sara (I can't remember her chaotic nick name) Spain the ranomizer." she did and got Kiru city so the batter played. Sara was saying "He as to be here some were." After she said that She haerd Flame orb and she put her battle gear up so the attack the was going to do 20 damage only did 10. Then she sent a rock wave were the flame orb was from put Peyton jumped out the way and said "It is getting rocky pebble storm." Yet again Sara use the shield part of the battle gear to lessen the damage and went down 10 more and Peyton went invisible Sara went to the skies he sent hailstorm and was able to see footprints and sent cyolneslame and Peyton was hit and she got out the sword part of the shield. She shot a flame orb at Peyton when he sent a ripped tide the attack collide and Peyton used his mugic and Sara was hit by 10 and Peytom regained 5 life back but Sara used her mugic and Peyton was hit down to 10 so he used element body charged and share countered with Element charge and Peyton was coded. When They exited everyone wanted to know were are the creatures and they said" They move around fast."

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

**I don't own Chaotic I'm going to refer tom to a her or a she when anyone else is thinking about tom**

Sara went to find Tom to tell her about the match. When Sara found Tom on a mountain she was looking down Sara said "What wrong Tom?" Tom looked up and let go of a breath she was holding and said "The tribal alliance said that Van Bloot is looking for me and Kaz." Sara nodded and said " Well I battled as you in a Bata drone against Peyton and I won." Tom nodded and smiled herring her match was good then said" How did Peyton take it." Sara said "He took it very well and every..." Sara didn't get to finish her sentence that's when Lord Van Bloot came in. He said "Well look who we have here Tom or should I call you vantress." Tom went in front of Sara to protect her and said" and here is on lousy creatures." That made Bloot mad and launched a lightning burst but Tom got Sara and her self out of it way. Tom sent a cyclone slam at Bloot and made him falling but he got back up. Tom went in to the sky put up her batter gear shield form and Bloot sent a charge of the brave and tom countered it with her own charge of the brave they collided and sent them falling tom hit part of the mountain Bloot hit some rocks and sent a another lighting burst and this time it hit tom's shield and tom was on the ground. Tom tried to fly but she couldn't her wings were broken before Bloot launched another attack some on used vine snare and made Bloot hit some mountain sides. Bloot used the Flux Bauble to get away again. Tom look were the vine snare came from and saw Arias her savor and then she blacked out.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

**I don't own Chaotic.**

When tom woke up he saw Intress and Sarah. Intress saw him awake and said " Tom you awake." Tom nodded and asked "What happened?" Sarah said "After you blacked out or before?" Tom said "After." Sarah said " Arias picked you up and Ran all the way to Kiru city's hospital." Then Tom nodded and asked " How did Maxxor take it." Intress said "Maxxor isn't here he doesn't know." Tom nodded and then felt a little sleepy and Intress saw this and said "Go to sleep Tom you deserve it." With that said Tom fell asleep and Sarah ported out. When she got back she was challenge by Krystella and said If she won she can get the Vansella scan Sarah agreed to it. In the beta drome it was a three on three battle. Sarah put Intress and Kinnianne on the front line and put tom on the back line. She puts the batter gear the are right for them. Then she put nine overwolders and one underworld location. The fight began and The first place was at the river lands and Sarah won with Intress. The next battle was at the Mipedian oasis and Intress was defeated The next battle was in the Forest of life and Kinnianne was defeated also. The next battle was against Prince Mudeenu and Vantress in a village. Vantress was the winner. The next battle was against Vantress against Iflar is the Crown Prince, The location was...

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 the attack and missing

**I don't own chaotic. Sorry for not updating for while I haven't given up on this story.**

It was Vantress against Iflar is the Crown Prince. They were going to battle in the Lava Pond Sara was as tom with the shield form of her battle gear was is the air when she was hit by two cyclone slams (I don't know if he can use this attack but because he has air as an attribute so I guessed) and lost 20 of life. As she was falling she used the song of resurgences and got twenty life back and saw Iflar and took out the sword part of her battle gear and sent lava lanch at Infar but Infar countered by putting up her (Krystella) Aqua shield and took little damage and Sara attacked with vine snare and got the Aqua shield out of Krystella's hands and in the lava and attacked with flam orb and Krystella was hit but used her invisibility trick. Sara looked to her sides then thought of something she used her mugic the song of future sight and sees Krystella launching another cyclone slam and she turned to the left and dogged it and used cannon of casualty and hit Krystlla to 10 and sent charge of the Elements and codded her. Sara but that happiness was stopped by a call from Peyton. He said "Sara bad news Kiru city was attacked by Bloot and Tom was taken." Sara rushed there and saw Intress and Kaz she asked what happened Intress said "Tom was able to walk on her own and we had a massive attack and during the attack one of the goons got Tom and got away everyone trying to find were they went." Then Sara remembered something and said " I remembered herring some other Underworld girls saying about a new castle that they saw Lord van Bloot and built in the same stuff as Gothos Tower." Intress asked if Sara if they know were the location is. Sara said "Yes because the been there and took scans of it two times they say the will tell the location if they get a scan of a creature they don't have and I know one." She said the last part looking at Kaz and he just said ok to it. After the three girls scanned Kaz they said were the location is. The Overworld and Underworld fighters are going to get Tom back.


End file.
